The Day
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: "Ah, aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Mommy saat tau suami tidak becusnya ini melupakan hari Aniversary mereka. Mommy ku yang manis pasti akan merasa sangat sedih." / KIHYUN / M-PREG / Happy December Ceria Kihyun XD


**Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **~ The Day ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kibum."

Tangan putih mungil itu menarik ujung kemeja seorang pria tampan yang terlihat sibuk dengan dokumen ditangannya.

"Kibum."

Dia mencoba sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Jangankan menengok, pria tampan yang dipanggilnya Kibum itu menyadari kehadirannya saja mungkin tidak.

Tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Dia harus mencari cara lain.

Mata cokelat bening itu mengitari ruangan luas milik Direktur Utama Kim Corp itu. Kemudian berhenti disatu titik. Kursi didepan meja kerja Kibum. Dia menyeringai, sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan wajah imutnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini keturunan mutlak dari ibunya.

Dengan mengendap-endap dia melangkah dan menarik kursi itu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang akan membuat Kibum curiga. Setelah posisinya dirasa pas, diapun mulai memanjat dan mengambil napas panjang-panjang untuk kemudian-

"KIM KIBUM!"

-berteriak tepat ditelinga Kibum.

Berhasil.

Suara cempreng itu sukses membuat Kibum tersentak kaget dan dengan segera melepaskan dokumen-dokumen ditangannya untuk beralih mengusap telinganya yang berdenging. Mata sekelam malam itu menatap tajam pada sepasang cokelat yang juga balas menatapnya tajam. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut dimata bulat itu. Sekarang dia malah menatap remeh pada Kibum.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Aku tau aku tampan."

Bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya? Ck. Bocah ini benar-benar lucu.

Kibum memutar bola matanya. "Kau apa?"

"Aku tampan." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan penuh percaya diri. Ditambah dengan pose ibu jari dan kari telunjuk yang menopang dagu.

Tidak ada tampan-tampannya, malah dia terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Kibum.

Bocah konyol.

"Hei, bocah. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kepadamu? Kau hanya akan terlihat tampan jika kau sudah setinggiku." Sekarang giliran Kibum yang menatap remeh. "Dan lihat dirimu. Jangankan tinggimu setinggiku, lemak dipipimu saja belum hilang sama sekali."

"Kau menyebalkan, datar."

Bocah menyebalkan dalam kamus Kibum itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Pose yang selalu dilakukannya saat dia kalah dari Kibum. Dia juga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemana saja boleh, asalkan dia tidak melihat wajah datar menyebalkan Kibum.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Mommy."

Kan? Bocah satu ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Tadi dia yang mengajak Kibum bertengkar sekarang malah dia yang marah dan mengancam akan mengadukan Kibum. Berakhir dengan Kibum yang akan mendapatkan amukan dari raja setan neraka jika bocah ini sampai mengadu.

Kibum mengangkat bocah berumur enam tahun itu dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya.

"Baiklah anak tampan." Sebenarnya agak tidak ikhlas mengatakan ini, tapi kan Kibum sedang membujuk. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Masih ngambek ternyata.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kekantorku siang-siang begini? Kau bahkan belum mengganti seragammu."

Kibum menatap jengkel pada bocah yang memang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan name tag Kim Kihyun itu.

Dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi bocah nakal satu ini. Untung saja ini anaknya sendiri. Coba kalau anak orang lain, sudah ditendangnya dari tadi.

Kihyun menatap langit-langit ruang kerja Kibum. Dia datang ke sini untuk apa ya? Dia jadi lupa karena terlalu lama mengurusi Kibum yang tulinya kambuh. Dan sekarang penyakit pikun Kibum juga menular padanya.

"Ah, aku ingat." Kihyun berseru semangat dan sedikit melonjak-lonjak di pangkuan Kibum. Untung saja Kibum memelukanya dengan erat kalau tidak dia pasti sudah jatuh.

"Sekarang hari apa?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Kihyun setelah dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kibum.

"Hari selasa."

Jawaban singkat khas Kim Kibum itu sukses membuat Kihyun harus menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dan dia mengerang kesakitan setelahya. Harusnya dia tadi menepuk dari Kibum saja, biar Kibum yang merasakan sakitnya.

"Bukan begitu, Kibum. Pertanyaan lainnya. Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"13 Desember."

Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang dia dapat. Kihyun menghela napas dengan kasar. Untung Kibum itu Daddy nya. Coba kalau orang lain, sudah ditendangnya dari tadi.

Ini hanya kebetulan atau kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan itu memang mirip?

Kepala berambut cokelat madu itu menggeleng prihatin.

"Aku heran kenapa Mommy mau-maunya menikah dengan orang menyebalkan, pikun dan bodoh sepertimu Kibum."

Tidak taukah kau Kihyun? Kau itu adalah perpaduan yang sempurna dari sifat ibumu dan kepriabadian ayahmu ini.

"Kalau Mommy mu tidak menikah denganku, maka kau tidak akan lahir, bocah." Kibum membalas dengan sengit.

"Benar juga." Kihyun mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Kibum. "Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu, datar."

Mata hitam Kibum menatap tajam pada Kihyun yang sedang memeletkan lidah -mengejeknya. Orang lain tidak akan menyangka bahwa mereka ayah dan anak mengingat kelakuan mereka yang selalu saja bertengkar. Tidak mencerminkan sama sekali.

"Kau bisa langsung ke inti nya saja atau tidak?"

Kibum itu orang yang to the point dan tidak suka basa-basi. Kihyun tau itu tapi dia tetap saja ingin mengerjai Daddy nya ini.

"Eih. Kau membosankan Kibum."

Kibum cepat-cepat mengangkat Kihyun dan akan segera menurunkannya jika saja anak nya ini tidak memeluk lehernya erat dan meminta agar jangan diturunkan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan kukatakan."

Setelah kata-kata itu Kihyun ucapakan, Kibum baru meletakkan Kihyun dipangkuannya lagi.

"Sekarang tanggal 13 kan?"

Kibum mengangguk. Entah apa hubungannya tanggal 13 dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kihyun nanti.

"Bulan Desember?"

Kibum mengangguk lagi. Dia persis seperti anak penurut. Kihyun bahkan harus mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Dan kau menikah dengan Mommy ditanggal 13 Desember?"

Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya mengangguk la-

Tunggu! 13 Desember? Menikah? Dia dan Kyuhyun?

Jangan bilang kalau hari ini-

"Sudah ingat?."

Kibum menatap Kihyun. Baru kali ini dia merasa kecil didepan anaknya yang masih kecil ini. Apalagi sekarang Kihyun sedang tersenyum miring kearahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Mommy saat tau suami tidak becusnya ini melupakan hari Aniversary mereka. Mommy ku yang manis pasti akan merasa sangat sedih."

Lebay nya Kihyun kambuh. Kibum bersumpah dia tidak akan membiarkan Kihyun menonton drama-drama tidak bermutu itu lagi. Kalau perlu dia juga akan melarang Kyuhyun. Ini efek gara-gara Kihyun terlalu sering menonton drama bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ish, apa Daddy akan diam saja?" Kihyun jadi gemas sendiri dengan kelakuan ayahnya ini. "Kau seharusnya cepat pergi dan membelikan hadiah untuk Mommy."

Seolah tersadar, Kibum pun berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan Kihyun digendongannya di mulai mengacak-acak meja kerjanya untuk mencari kunci mobil yang tadi dia letakkan entah kemana. Tidak apa-apa jika mejanya berantakan dan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya jadi berserakan, sekretarianya bisa membereskannya nanti. Yang penting sekarang itu dimana kunci mobilnya?

Sial...

Penyakit pikunnya kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.

Saat dia mulai frustasi, tiba-tiba saja benda yang dicarinya tergantung tepat didepan matanya. Ternyata Kihyun yang memegang kunci mobilnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan dari tadi?"

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku." Kihyun mencibir. "Dan lagi, bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku? Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, datar."

Lihat siapa yang bicara. Bocah tidak sopan yang mengatai orang tuanya sendiri tidak sopan.

Karena Kibum sedang buru-buru jadi dia biarkan saja Kihyun kali ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku atau pulang?."

Kihyun menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga dan menatap congkak pada Kibum.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut, Kibum. Memangnya bisa apa kau tanpaku?"

Aish. Bocah satu ini benar-benar...

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"High five."

Tangan mungil Kihyun terangkat dan Kibum menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Mereka baru saja melakukan tos.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu memandang puas hasil karya mereka. Mereka baru saja selesai meja makan dengan berbagai jenis masakan. Kibum yang memasang, kalau Kihyun hanya mengganggu pekerjaannya saja.

Mereka juga sudah mendekorasi ruang makan rumah itu sedemikian rupa agar terlihat romantis, ditambah hiasan lilin dan berbagai hal lainnya.

"Kihyun." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kihyun cepat-cepat menoleh kearah Kibum. "Kau cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu dengan yang tadi kita beli."

Mereka tadi sempat pergi ke Mall untuk membeli hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, Kihyun malah menariknya ke toko pakaian. Katanya, mereka harus memakai baju baru dihari spesial ini. Kibum iyakan saja apa kata anaknya ini.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga akan mandi."

"Kalau begitu aku mandi denganmu saja."

Daripada mandi dengan ibumnya, Kihyun lebih suka mandi dengan ayahnya ini. Menurutnya orang tampan itu harus mandi dengan orang tampan juga. Kyuhyun sering gambek gara-gara hal ini karena dengan begitu Kihyun sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tampan.

Kyuhyun itu memang tidak tampan, dia manis.

Kibum tidak menjawab,dia hanya mengangguk singkat setelah itu menggandengan tangan mungil anaknya ini untuk berjalan kearah kamarnya. Tapi baru satu langkah, Kihyun sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gendong."

Alis Kibum terangkat melihat Kihyun yang mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap saja mengangkat tubuh Kihyun untuk digendongnya dan membawanya kekamar untuk mandi berasama.

Manjanya Kihyun kambuh. Anaknya ini memang sangat suka digendong, apalagi jika yang menggendongnya adalah Kibum.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada diruang tengah, menunggu kedatangan sang Nyonya rumah keluarga Kim itu. Mereka sudah selesai mandi dan berganti baju dengan memakai kemeha dan jas semi formal yang tadi mereka beli khusus untuk acara hari ini.

Tadi Kibum susah menelepon Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang saat jam makan malam. Kyuhyun itu seorang dokter yang punya banyak pasien. Tapi untung tadi dia bilang dia bisa karena hari ini hanya sedikit pasien yang dia tangani.

"Daddy! Itu Mommy."

Kihyun berteriak girang saat mendengar deru mesin mobil memasuki halaman rumah mewah itu dan saat dia melihat dari gorden jendel, ternya itu memang Mommy tercintanya.

Dia cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kibum untuk bersembunyi setelah Kibum mematikan semua lampu dirumah itu.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Mobil mewah berwarna biru memasuki halaman rumah mewah keluarga Kim itu. Dari dalamnya keluar seorang pria manis dengan menggunakan Hoodie dan syal tebal untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya malam musim dingin. Dia sedikit berlari ke teras rumah untuk menghindari salju, walaupun tetap saja ada salju yang melekat dirambut dan pakaiannya.

Pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka.

Gelap. Kenapa didalam sana sangat gelap dan sepi sekali? Kemana suami tampan dan anak manisnya? Padahal tai Kibum yang menyuruhnya cepat pulang, tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia yang tidak ada.

"Kibum! Kihyun! Kalian didalam?"

Pria manis bernama Kyuhyun itu masih tetap berdiri didekat pintu. Tidak berani untuk masuk. Dia takut gelap dan juga takut hantu. Hantu dan kegelapan adalah dua hal yang sangat dihindarinya.

Lebih baik dia tetap diluar. Walaupun kedinginan yang penting dia tidak perlu merasa takut.

"Hei! Ayolah. Aku kedinginan disini. Nyalakan lampunya."

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terlontar, lampu dengan berbagai macam warna menyala. Membuat sebuah jalan setapak dan juga tanda panah, seolah meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit berpikir haruskah dia masuk atau tidak. Tapi dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk karena rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Dia melangkah dijalan setapak itu. Mengikuti kemana ini akan membawanya. Dia tidak perlu takut gelap lagi karena lampu-lampu ini cukup terang untuknya.

Mata bulat dengan iris sewarna lelehan caramelnya membola. Menatap takjub pada apa yang ada didepannya.

Ruang makan rumahnya yang biasanya terlihat membosankan itu kini teelihat sangat indah. Berbagai makanan kesukaannya tersaji diatas meja -membuatnya lapar seketika. Apalagi ditambah dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah dan lilin-lilinnyang dinyalakan. Membuatnya terlihat sangat-

-romantis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang lengat kekar memeluk perutnya dan punggung sempitnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang orang dibelakangnya ini.

Tanpa menolehpun Kyuhyun tau itu siapa. Suami datarnya yang tampan.

"Happy Anniversary." Suara berat itu berbisik dengan lembut ditelinganya. Napas hangat orang itu berhembus ditengkuk dan belakang telinganya yang sedikit sensitif. Membuatnya bergedik.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukan itu, Kyuhyun berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh suaminya. "Kau yang membuatnya?"

Kibum tersenyum miring. "Menurutmu?"

"I think yes."

"Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Kibum dan dibalas Kibum masih dengan smirk andalannya yang bisa menaklukkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Kibum tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu karena hatinya sendiri sudah ditaklukkan oleh istri manisnya ini.

Entah siapa yang memulai atau mungkin saja karena terbawa oleh suasana romantis ini, wajah keduanya saling mendekat satu sama lain. Memisahkan jarak yang menghalangi diantara mereka berdua. Kedua bibir itu hampir bersatu, sebelum-

"EKHEM! Permisi Tuan-tuan. Apakah tidak ada diantara kalian yang menyadari keberadaanku disini? Apakah aku ini terlihat seperti tuyul yang kasat mata?"

-suara cempreng buah hati mereka sukses menghancurkan segalanya.

Kihyun bersedekap dan menatap nyalang kedua orang tuanya yang tidak tau tempat ini. "Kalian hampir saja menodai mata polosku ini."

Kibum memutar matanya dan menghela napas. Anaknya ini benar-benar pintar menganggu kesenangan Kibum. Padahal tadi dia sudah susah payah membangun suasana romantis.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah tapi dia tetap saja tersenyum manis pada putra kesayangannya ini. Dia berjongkok -menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kihyun yang disambut pelukan erat dari putra manis ini.

"Bagaimana? Mommy suka?"

Kihyun bertanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat menatap caramel lembut Kyuhyun.

"Kihyun yang membuatnya?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kihyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Namun saat matanya bertatapan dengan Kibum, dia malah menatap sinis ayahnya itu. "Daddy hanya sedikit membantuku."

Wah, bocah satu ini benar-benar punya bakat acting. Didepan Mommy nya dia bersikap manis dan memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan Daddy. Padahal tadi dia bahkan berbicara informal padanya dan memanggilnya datar. Benar-benar anak setan.

"Benarkah?."

Kihyun mengangguk dan melirik Kibum lewat ekor matanya.

"Daddy bahkan tadi hampir melupakan hari spesial ini jika saja aku tidak datang kekantor dan menyeretnya pergi.

Kibum menatap horror pada Kihyun.

Sialan...

Bocah nakal ini ternyata serius mengadukannya pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya neraka dalam bentuk istri manisnya ini akan segera menanti Kibum. Lihat saja. Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menatap sadis kearahnya.

"Aku dan Daddy juga membelikan hadiah untuk Mommy"

Ucapan dengan nada ceria yang Kihyun lontarkan mampu membuat Kibum bernapas sedikit lega karena sekarang Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya lagi.

"Mana?" Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya -meminta hadiahnya pada Kihyun.

"Tidak ada padaku. Hadiahnya Daddy yang pegang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Karena hadiahnya ada di Kibum jadi Kyuhyun biarkan saja dulu, nanti dia juga bisa mengambilnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Karena Kihyun sudah jadi anak baik, Mommy akan berikan hadiah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mendengar kata hadiah membuat Kihyun jadi bersemangat.

"Mommy akan memberikannya?" Tanya Kihyun dengan wajah polosnya. "Apapun?."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Asal bisa, pasti Mommy berikan."

"Mommy tidak akan marah, kan?" Kihyun memasang wajah khawatirnya -yang Kibum yakin pasti pura-pura karena mata anaknya itu tampak bersinar. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari itu.

"Mommy tidak akan marah."

"Baiklah." Kihyun menghela napas dan memandang mata orang tuanya satu per satu. "Kalian tau kan aku sangat menyayangi kalian?."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sedangkan Kibum menatap Kihyun was-was. Dia curiga dengan sikap Kihyun yang satu ini. Anaknya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat ingin selalu bersama dengan kalian, tapi aku tau itu tidak mungkin karena kalian pasti sibuk. Dan aku sering merasa kesepian gara-gara itu."

Lihat kan? Kibum jadi tambah curiga sekarang. Kihyun yang mellow sangat bukan anaknya sekali, dia lebih cocok jadi bocah perusuh daripada seperti ini.

"Karena itu aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari kalian."

Kalian? Berarti bukan cuma Kyuhyun tapi Kibum juga?

"Permintaanku tidak muluk-muluk." Kihyun menarik napas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya saling menggenggam sedangkan matanya menatap kedua orang tua nya. Memastikan bahwa dia mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian memberikan adik untuk menemaniku bermain."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan tampang polos itu hampir saja membuat Kyuhyun terjengkang kebelakang.

Permintaan macam apa ini?

Ada apa dengan anak manisnya ini hingga dia meminta adik?

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang melirik was-was pada Kibum. Saat caramelnya bertemu dengan iris malam Kibum, Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Pria yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu sekarang sedang menyeringai kepadanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat Kyuhyun hindari.

Aish. Ucapkan Kihyun tadi berhasil membangunkan beruang kutub dari hibernasinya.

Dia pasti tidak akan selamat setelah ini.

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan bahwa Kibum juga ikut berjongkok disampingnya.

"Kihyun ingin adik?" Bocah manis itu mengangguk. "Oke. Akan Daddy berikan."

Kihyun berteriak kegirangan dan melompat-lompat untuk mengekspresikan kegembiraannya, lalu beralih memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan mengatakan bertapa dia menyayangi mereka.

"Tapi..."

Kihyun memiringkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya menatap penasaran pada Kibum. "Tapi?"

"Kau harus sabar menunggu hingga sembilan bulan. Setelah sembilan bulan, adik baru Kihyun pasti akan datang."

Kihyun menatap jari-jari mungilnya dan mulai menghitung dari satu hingga sembilan. "Apa sembilan bulan itu sangat lama?"

"Tidak. Itu waktu yang sebentar jika Kihyun sabar menunggu. Bagaimana?"

Otak jenius Kihyun sepertinya sedang berpikir -terlihat dari matanya yang menatap keatas dengan serius. Kemudian dia mengangguk yakin. "Asal adik baru nya datang. Kihyun akan menunggu berapa lama pun itu."

"Malam ini Kihyun harus tidur cepat dan tidak boleh tidur dikamar Mommy dan Daddy. Mengerti."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena Daddy dan Mommy pasti akan sibuk membuat adik baru untuk Kihyun. Jadi Kihyun tidak boleh menganggu atau adik barunya tidak akan datang."

Bibir mungil Kihyun membulat, dia mengatakan 'oh' dengan suara pelan dan mengangguk mengerti.

Dasar Kim Kibum pervert. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu didepan bocah polos ini. Apakah dia tidak tau kalau itu bisa merusak jiwa polos Kihyun?

Untung saja anaknya ini masih polos. Jadi dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang ayah mesum nya ini rencanakan.

"Anak pintar."

Tangan Kibum terangkat untuk mengusak rambut anaknya itu. Kihyun tidak protes, dia biarkan saja Daddy nya bertindak semaunya. Dia sedang senang memikirkan adik barunya yang akan segera datang.

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman. Tanpa menyadari wajah pucat Kyuhyun dan keringat dingin yang menetes didahinya.

Benarkan?.

Dia tidak akan selamat.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Mana hadiahku?"

Padahal Kibum baru selesai mandi, rambutnya bahkan belum kering sama sekali tapi istrinya ini sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dan meminta hadiah padanya.

Tidak ada basa-basinya sama sekali. Setidaknya kan Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan 'happy anniversary' atau memberikannya sedikit ciuman padanya.

Istrinya ini memang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

Kibum berjalan melewati Kyuhyun kearah meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengekori dibelakangnya.

Dibukanya laci itu, diambilnya sesuatu dan digenggamnya dengan erat. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku memberikan ini untukmu. Apa yang akan kau berikan paduku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Kau berjanji memberikan hadiah pada Kihyun tapi tidak padaku. Bukankah itu tidak adil?"

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, Kibum." Kyuhyun mencibir. Tapi Kibum tidak terpengaruh sama sekalai. Dia harus mendapatkan hadiahnya. Harus.

"Terserah padamu saja." Menghadapi Kibum yang childish seperti ini memang menyebalkan. "Sekarang berikan hadiahku."

Bukannya memberikan yang dia inginkan, Kibum menengadahkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Hadiahku?"

"Aku akan memberikannya jika aku sudah menerima hadiahku."

Kibum menggeleng. "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Kyuhyun mulai kesal sekarang. Dia kan hanya ingin hadiahnya. Kalau hadiah Kibum pasti akan dia berikan tapi nanti. Sekarang dia tidak punya.

"Aish. Kau menyebalkan, Kibum. Aku kan sudah bilang terserah padamu. Jadi apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku berikan."

Kibum menyeringai senang dalam hati. Rencananya berhasil, Kyuhyun masuk perangkapnya.

Tangan Kibum yang sedari tadi dia genggam terangkat. Dan ketika dia membuka genggamannya, sebuah kalung emas putih dengan aksen sederhana yang terlihat indah menggantung bebas tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memekik kecil dan dengan cepat mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Kibum setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Ini indah."

Mata caramel Kyuhyun terlihat bersinar saat menatap kalung itu. Membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah polos Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Pakaikan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kembali kalung itu pada tangan Kibum kemudian berbalik.

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang setelah selesai memakaikan kalungnya. Meletakkan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan dia tersenyum tipis melihat binar bahagia dimata Kyuhyun saat menatap kalung pemberiannya.

"Sekarang berikan hadiahku."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Kibum. "Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Hadiahku tidak macam-macam." Karena Kibum lah yang akan macam-macam pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyeringai yang tentu saja tidak diketahui Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengabulkan permintaan Kihyun soal adik baru."

Kyuhyun gelagapan. Ternyata Kibum masih ingat permintaan Kihyun yang tadi, Kyuhyun pikir dia sudah lupa mengingat sifat pikun suami nya itu sudah cukup akut.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat melepas pelukan Kibum. Begitu lepas, Kyuhyun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Tapi tetap saja Kibum jauh lebih capat darinya, dia langsung menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style. Membuat Kyuhyun memekik horror.

"HUWAAAAAAA."

Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bekerja besok.

Terima kasih kepada permantaan aneh anak manisnya dan kelakuan mesum suami datarnya

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Fanfic yang telat update -_-

Ini seharusnya udah di publish kemarin" tapi ngga bisa karena ada kesalahan teknis(?) kehapus pas mau di publish makanya harus dibuat ulang.

 **HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD**


End file.
